Various user devices, such as mobile or portable devices, include cameras to allow users to capture images and video. The dimensions of a camera depend on the dimensions of the lens, and the dimensions of the lens are interrelated to the focal length. The focal length depends on, for example, the field of view and the optical format (e.g., size of the sensor).